“Simply Friends”
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: What if our Green haired protagonist did not meet Uraraka and Ilda in the Canon? What if he meets a new set of faces that will change the fate of his and their futures as heroes? Instead Izuku meets Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, and Eijiro Kirishima.
1. chapter 1

"Hey hey. The exam is in a couple of months you can't slack off now!" A skeleton figure of All Might yelled at his successor training who has fallen to the ground. The blonde man's eyes slightly narrowed in the realization that what he was seeing was that Izuku was under the symptoms of overworking. "Your overwork aren't you? That's going to have the opposite effect of what results we are trying to get."

"I...I have to work much harder than the other candidates...if I want to be a hero just like you!!" Izuku yelled as he struggled to get his head off of the ground to look at his idol with determination. Toshi was caught off guard by this and felt spirit rising within him causing Toshi to buff up to All Might. "Ha Ha Ha I see your spirit Fanboy!! And I do get your concerns. Leave It To This Old Man To Adjust Your Plans!" All Might said with reassurance as he holds the boy by the back of the track jacket.

"You're not an old man All Might." Izuku weakly said.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." All Might Laughed at Izuku's statement.

The Next Day~

Izuku decided that instead of doing any working out, he would just take a walk around the city to pass by the time since it was a weekend now. As the boy realized too late that he was lost in the city because he aimlessly walked. 'Way to go Izuku, now your lost crap.' Izuku cursed himself for getting lost in a city that he should know his way around.

"Oft" Izuku heard a voice as a person bumped into him causing the boy to fall down on his face. "Oops my bad." A voice said a pair hands help Izuku off the ground.

"O-oh no it's my fault for not looking I am so sorry." Izuku bowed to the unknown person before him. "Dude it's my bad for running into you without saying anything." She apologized once more. Izuku waves it off before he apologized again. "N-no it's my fault really."

"Well ain't we all clumsy this morning?" She asked reviving a nodded by Izuku. "Oh wait Miss can you show me were is the nearest park?" Izuku asked the girl who had many features that stood out; her pink skin and pink curly hair, her dark eyes that had yellow irises, and her horns. Said girl was wearing a pink hoodie and exercise sweat pants that were cut just above her ankles. This girl had a wide grin equipped along with a cheery attitude coming off the air which was full of energy for the boy.

"Sure! Actually if you keep going down this street than you will find a park on the way there, I can show you ~." The pink girl pointed in the direction of the park before her phone was ringing before she then answered. "Hey coach... what? I thought it wasn't for another hour... Really?... okay. I will see you then." The girl ended the call then turned her attention to Izuku. "Well... I got to go sorry about that but yea, you can just follow the street than you will eventually see the park. Anyway see ya!" The pink girl ran of with her duffel bag that Izuku did not noticed earlier.

After seeing the girl disappear in the distance Izuku then turned to the direction of the park and continued to stroll onwards to his destination.

As Izuku past by the numerous buildings he began to noticed that the structures of the buildings began to change. From big time office buildings to the small time convenience stores at every corner.

Still following the same direction as was instructed by the pink girl earlier, Izuku then stumbled on a plaza for various shops. Thinking that he had a lot of time in the day he decided to take a break and cite-see around the shops.

The first one was fully a clothing store that was more on the casual wear side of things. Izuku took a look around to pass by the time to see a lot more expensive clothes than he thought since this wasn't a dress warehouse for business men's and women's clothing.

After that store was a good market though be it small with options of different kind of fish but nonetheless it caught Izuku's attention for a bit. Izuku decided to buy a water bottle since he felt that he can get thirsty later on.

The next store was the second to last of the plaza. This store consists of many different accessories from hats, necklaces, wrist bands from different materials such as gems, beads, and strings. There were also ordainments and decorations for holidays as well. In all it was an interesting store and maybe Izuku will come back to possibly get some of this stuff.

As Izuku walked out of the store and made his way to the last one in the plaza he noticed it was still ten o'clock in the morning. He recognized this by the text message he received from All Might saying 'I adjusted the plan for you my boy we start training again in a few days to help your body recover a bit more. Don't forget to stay consistent with the diet plan young Midoriya!!' Izuku was happy that he was going to train again and continue the progress of becoming a hero but was disappointed that he was getting a couple days off from the training regimen. By any means Izuku wasn't ungrateful for the time off but he just felt like he can get back in action. Although he knew himself that would be a bad idea entirely since he own body could barely keep up with the training for the past couple of day prior to Izuku's time off.

Izuku responded to All Mights text messaging 'Nice can't wait to get back into training!! I will stay on track with the nutrition All Might. See you then!' Izuku just send the message and was planing on putting away his phone until...

Bing*

Izuku got another notification on his messages this time from his mother. 'Hi honey, I was wondering what time are you coming home so I know if I should cook lunch as well?' Izuku then mentally smacked himself for not telling his own mother what time he was going to be out for but just to be safe he replied: 'Hi mom, I be home around five. So I will wait for dinner okay.' Izuku replied with a small smile on his face. He then got another message reading: 'alright dear I will see you then... please be careful.' Izuku replied his mom reassuring her that he will be alright and he will be careful.

When Izuku put his phone in his pocket he then looked at the store from the outside of the shop window. It was full of instruments that Izuku barely knew about because he for one did not have knowledge about such things. This was probably due to the fact that he was always a hero fan and nothing else.

"Thanks for you business" the door of the store opened as Izuku looked at the entrance reveling a girl with dark blue hair with ear phone jacks as earlobes. She had a guitar case on her back thanks to the case strap. The same girl walked towards Izuku only glance at the boy before walking away.

Izuku saw a little pick and some chords fall out of the case of the guitar. He then noticed that the girl did not pay any mind to it as she was more focused on the music which was hearable due to silence of any other noise and it was the head phones that the girl was wearing.

Without a second thought Izuku caught the girl's attention by rushing to tap her shoulder which he did only to receive a 'what do you want?' expression. The girl took of her headphones and Izuku started the conversation. "U-Um miss, your stuff is c-coming out." The dark blue haired girl looked back at her case and realized it was coming out. "Oh thanks for that." She thanked. Izuku then looked away for a bit to realized that he still had enough time left before five o clock. He then turned back to the girl was putting away her stuff and turned around to walk away. "Well... see ya later I guess?" It was more of a question than a farewell but nonetheless Izuku returned it as he waved slowly but then continue on his way to the park.

After parting ways with the girl at the music store, Izuku then continued onward to the destination he wanted to be at. Making his way to the park once more as he then found himself in urban streets once again.

By walking down the same road it felt like another fifth teen minutes before Izuku stopped an looked around once more feeling more confused. 'Maybe I should've asked that other lady for directions as well.' The boy thought to himself as he looked around to see where was he. He then noticed it was another plaza but this time full of restaurants on one side of the street and the other a huge gym took over that was basically the only thing there.

Izuku felt that he shouldn't eat since he wouldn't know what kind stuff they put in the food as well as the amount of calories in it. Even if the amount of calories was given along with meal before consumption, Izuku wouldn't know if it was just full of carbs and not proteins.

Deciding to choose the latter and not eat until dinner was the boy's decision. It was still before noon and given the amount of time Izuku had plenty to cite see once again but this time around the public gymnasium.

When approaching the entrance to the building Izuku saw a struggling person as they were doing tire flips with a hundred and seventy-five pound sand tire. As Izuku got closer, he began to notice that this person was a guy about the same age as him.

"Come on Eijiro! Keep er going!!" The blacked haired boy said as he picked up the tire and let it flop down making a loud "smack" sound with the concrete.

Izuku began to smile that someone else was pushing themselves to do better right before him just like he was doing the same to become a hero. "Grrah!" Izuku saw the boy struggling to lift the tire completely up as his knees were buckled and locked in a less than ninety degree angle. 'Oh no!' Izuku thought as he ran to the boy's aid.

Izuku help pushed the sand tire up and have it flopped down in front of him and the person. Said person fell down on his back while Izuku just breathe in before turning his attention to the fallen boy.

"A-Are you alright?" Izuku asked as he offered a hand to the black haired boy. Said boy looked up with one eye squinted from the amount of stress he put on his body but nonetheless saw the offered hand and accepted it while saying "yea thanks man."

"N-No problem." Izuku said as he pulled the boy off the ground. "No man really... I could've gotten hurt or worse but thanks to you I only need to worry about my worn out knees." He said as he attempted to stand up straight but his knees wouldn't let him.

"Y-You shouldn't push yourself!!" Izuku said concern as he help the boy to a nearby wall that had some rails to lean against for the black haired boy. "I guess I shouldn't my bad for you having to jump in there and help me out." He apologize causing Izuku to put up his hands saying "it was no problem! You should just be more careful next time."

"Yea I will thanks again... Crap." He thanked only to stop short due to the pain in the joints of his knee. "It looks like you overworked your legs." Izuku assumed aloud getting a nod from the boy as he explained himself. "Yea I mostly work out my upper body a lot and decided recently to work out legs but I was a fool for putting the same amount of weight that my arms can handle but I did not think much about my legs at all." The boy said as he looked down at the ground with disappointment in himself for messing up his own body. "I-I know how it feels to push your body then it needs to. W-when you go to far beyond than your own limits. When the body screams stop your mind shouts continue." Izuku connected with this boy as he himself was also recently a result for overworking because he wanted to get to his goal sooner but this lesson itself has taught him that everything takes time and goes at its own pace even exercising.

"Let me help you put back the tire." Izuku offered which was accepted by a smile from the unknown boy as Izuku then lifted up the tire and rolled it to the side of the building where he guess that there would be tire racks luckily there were.

After putting away the sand filled tire away and making his way back to the boy who is now resting by sitting down by the side walk looking out at the street ahead. "Do you workout or do you have strength enhancing quirk?" He asked leaving Izuku to answer his question with some puzzlement. "Y-Yes I do workout." Izuku couldn't bring himself to say about the quirk part. It was the only characteristic that he felt he was ashamed off because it only brought him and his mother pain. Being quirkless was his one and only set back in his life and he did not like to openly admit it to anyone otherwise they would stop seeing him as a person and someone lower just like his once childhood friend.

The unknown boy noticed how silent the green haired boy had become and felt concerned and bad for bringing up something he did not know. "Oh I'm sorry if I was a bit to personal on that subject." Trying to make the mood more lighter the black haired boy introduced himself. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima by the way." Eijiro held out his hand in front of the Izuku. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." The green haired boy shook Eijiro's hand.

For the next half an hour the two boys talked about Heroics and training through the subject of favorite heroes. Izuku now knew that Eijiro's favorite hero was Crimson Riot and he hope to achieve the dream of being a hero that's why he was training till overwork came into play. After the conversation was over Eijiro decided that he would want to stay in touch with Izuku so they exchange phone numbers. Izuku was shy but happy that he made friends with somebody today on his day off. Izuku suggested that they should hangout again since the black haired boy had to leave due to his schedule.

After the two part ways Izuku continued to make his to the park the pink haired girl directed him to.

Somewhere along the way Izuku found himself in front of a mall which the only to continue without getting loss on some random street was to go through the big building.

This mall was something else, there was a road the lead inside to the first floor of the mall and on the side you can see all the stores compact and next to each other. The whole building was one long street that had many floors and different shops as well.

Izuku was amazed at the cite of its structure and continued to walk around for a bit.

After a while it was two o clock and Izuku felt that he had enough of walking around so he continued to the park. At least that was the plan anyway...

Along the way to the other side were the exit will be, Izuku overheard a group of girl talking. "What is up Kaminari thinking he can asked you act after a couple of dates?" One girl said followed by another voice. "Ya didn't he do that with you? He really is some loser." Then another voice joined in. "I know it's like got nothing better to do than to just asked out any girl that he prefers after a couple of dates." There was a fourth person but she did not comment on the subject. Izuku heard all of this as he past by the group of girls who were sitting down on table in front of a restaurant.

Izuku did not pay any mind to it but heard nonetheless as he continued to walk towards the exit. After another few minutes of walking Izuku came across some benches that were placed by the exit of the mall. On one of these benches had a person, another boy who had his down in a depressing manner. Izuku couldn't help but feel bad as he saw the guy as he shed a couple of tears but soon wiped them away thinking to himself that shouldn't cry over something.

Izuku knew it wasn't any of his business but that guy needed some help even if he didn't want anyone's. Izuku then walked toward the boy as he got a closer look he can see the yellow lightning patterns on his blonde hair with black highlights of his own. Wearing a short sleeve top and some jeans really fit that he was either going somewhere out or that's just his normal dress preference.

The green haired offered help by asking "H-Hey are you alright." To Izuku's surprise, the blonde boy looked up at Izuku with some red eyes and a running nose. Luckily there wasn't anyone around for the people to see the boy in his worse condition. "To be honest, no." He responded. Izuku did not know what to say next without pressuring personal stuff on to the plate. Until he heard a familiar group of girls talking at a distance. They were on purposely talking poorly about the boy on the bench. "Hey kid stay away from that creep otherwise you will get his disease and trust me it's contagious." One girl said to Izuku as she points a finger at the blonde boy. "Otherwise your probably like him just going at woman for their looks." Another said. Izuku was conflicted as he didn't like the way these girls continuously insulted the lightning haired boy. "Maybe you can join us and we can have some fun." That one hit the blonde boy as he looked up revealing his tears to the girls and then looked at Izuku then backed to the girls.

"N-No thanks, I am okay right here l-ladies." Izuku states as he looked at them with a nervous smile on his face. The blonde boy's eyes widen as he looked at Izuku with shock. "Your loss pal. Maybe your just a loser perv like him." She states as she turn heel and began to walk away. "I-I know it's not any of my business but y-you shouldn't treat him like that because of his behavior towards you or who ever else. He is still a person with feelings just like you and me so it's not right to degrade him like that." Izuku nervously stood up for the boy behind him. The same boy was taken back by this act of defense from Izuku. "Eh? It looks like Kaminari made a friend." One of the other girls said as she began to mock the blonde haired boy known as Kaminari.

Izuku began to take the defenseless (emotionally) Kaminari out of the mall through the exit that they were near to. After walking away for what is seemed like a few minutes of silence Izuku stopped in front of Kaminari. "S-Sorry if I butted in back there." Izuku apologized at the boy who was wiping his tears away and looked at Izuku with a smile of gratitude. "No, I should be the one to say sorry for having you get into that...it wasn't you issue to begin with. I also want to thank you for stepping up for me when I couldn't." Kaminari thanked and apologized to Izuku. "My name is Denki Kaminari. But you know my last name anyway." Denki introduced himself as Izuku did the same. "I-I am Izuku Midoriya."

For the next couple of minutes the conversed about what happened back in the mall. As it turns out that Denki was going out on a few dates with one of the girls in that group and he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. Though he got rejected but not in the way he expected as it turns out the girl's friends were spying on them with the girl's knowledge and took a video of the rejection and spatted insults and injury to Denki's heart leading him to feel hurt and cry at the exit. Izuku felt angered and sad for Denki's situation as he knows what it feels like to be humiliated and shamed for the character he was.

Denki started to feel better after that but felt that he and Izuku should stay in touch and Izuku agreed so happily. Once the two parted ways Izuku eventually founded the park his was looking for but unfortunately spend as much time as he wanted as it was four o clock and he spend some time walking there.

On the way back home Izuku felt happy that he made two new friends as he saw it and began texting the two as he walked home feeling happy about himself.


	2. Getting Acquainted

Authors Note: Okay so I made a few mistakes regarding the OCC Izuku being a bit to sociable with anyone and addressing who is speaking and whatnot. I am going to do my best to make sure future chapters doesn't carry the same issues but let me know if I mess up guys. Anyway let's get on with the story...

Key: Normal Dialogue

Texting Dialogue

It's has been a couple weeks now since Izuku's venture to the park. It was unfortunate that he couldn't spend the time he wanted to at the park but the plus side is that he made two new friends Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari.

These two guys were basically Izuku's first friends in a long time. He was grateful that he met some people his age but deep down some part of him felt that they would just turn away once they knew about Izuku's flaw.

In all of Izuku's life he never saw someone stay friends with a quirkless individual for long. Probably to use them to get what they want but never really there for the friendship.

But here he was texting his two new friends or companions. As both were asking when could they hangout?

A lot of Izuku's days were taken up by training aside from the weekends. Deciding that he can introduce both boys to each other since it would seem that they would get along plus it would held at the same day of the hangouts that the guys wanted to do.

[Eijiro To Midoriya ]

Eijiro:Hey Midoriya! Do you have time?

Izuku:Hey Kirishima-San, yes I do. You need something?

Eijiro: Yea man do you want to hang out?

Izuku: Oh sure! What day do you have in mind?

Eijiro: I was thinking Saturday or Sunday. You good for those days?

Izuku:Can I get back to you on that?

Eijiro: Sure man.

Izuku was indeed free that weekend only on Saturday though since he had to help with his mother on some errands. The thing was that Denki had asked him the same question an hour ago. Izuku did say he was free and Denki went forward with the plan to hangout.

Now with Eijiro, who wanted to hangout it felt wrong to decline the offer. Izuku wanted to spend time with both friends since they were the only people that actually talked(text and phone call) to him instead of verbalize abusing for his existence. Izuku actually felt really happy yet still worry about the friendship he-himself wanted to have since the green haired teen met the boy's only once and not to long ago.

It honestly to took a good hour of thinking how to proceed with this. Izuku could postpone Eijiro's hangout plan but the socially awkward teen felt that would be rude of him to do so. On the other hand Izku could ask Denki if he could bring some along.

Not wanting to come off rude by saying that his schedule was full and turn down the meet up Izuku choose the latter option in his mind.

The boy picked up his phone and proceeded to text the yellow haired teen that he already had plans with.

[Izuku to Denki]

Izuku: Hey Kaminari-San, can I ask you something about the meet up.

Denki: Oh Midoriya what's up?

Izuku: I was wondering if I can bring someone along with us on Saturday?

Denki: Sure man. Is it a he or she?

Izuku: He is a boy. Why do you ask Kaminari-San?

Denki: Just curious... anyway you still up to go?

Izuku: Okay? Oh Yess I am still going!

Denki: Neat! Tell your friend that we are meeting at the plaza with the gym.

Izuku: Sure! Thanks Kaminari-San!

Izuku finished his chat with Denki feeling positive about letting Eijiro on aboard with the meet up. The Green haired teen now needed to let the other friend know.

[Izuku to Eijiro]

Izuku; Kirishima-San?

Eijiro; Yea?

Izuku: I can go on Saturday.

Eijiro: Nice. Where do you want to meet up?

Izuku: You know the plaza with the gym? The one were we first met? Can you make it there?

Eijiro: Oh yea the plaza. Okay sure man. See ya there.

Izuku: Also are you okay with another person joining us?

Eijiro: Sure dude as long as they are cool with us.

Izuku: They are. See you on Saturday Kirishima-San.

Before Izuku knew it, the weekend of the meet up came by fast. Already clothed in his white hoodie and blue jeans with his favorite red shoes equipped to his body. His mother was home on one of her day offs from work curiously watching her son who was getting ready to head out. "Izuku? Were you going?" Inko asked her son that she cares for so dearly.

"Oh m-mom, I am going out for a few hours to hangout with a couple of friends." Izuku said as he turn and look back at his mother. To Izuku's surprise and embarrassment, he saw Inko build up tears of Joy with her hands together chest level. "O-Oh Izuku." Inko said letting her waterworks go into action causing the boy to worry some.

"M-Mom w-what's wrong?" Izuku walked towards his parent with a concern look on his face as he does his best to comfort the troubled woman.

"It's nothing dear." Inko wiped off her tears with her hands as she smiles at her son. "I am just happy for you." This brought relief to Izuku as he sigh comfortably then walked to his mother while opening his arms for signal of embrace.

Inko gave her son a tight hug as she smiled. The mother-son embrace was comforting for both parent and child. The feeling of reassurance was cut short as a noticeable phone message went off. Both Midoriyas broke the hug leading to Izuku checking his phone to see a message from Eijiro.

[Eijiro to Izuku]

Eijiro: Hey Midoriya! Where are supposed to meet exaclty?

Izuku paused to look back at his mother after realizing that he had a meet up to go to. If it weren't for the train ride over to another part of town Izuku would had more time to talk to his mother. Though to Izuku's surprise once more, Inko gave Izuku a smile that carried pride and joy for her only son as she feels that her only child finally found acceptance in society. "You should'nt keep your friends waiting dear." A motherly voice full of benevolence gave Izuku the 'go ahead' to go and have fun like a teenager should.

Izuku smiled at his mom before giving her a quick hug and walked out the apartment. Izuku jogged to the nearest train station while texting Eijiro.

[Izuku to Eijiro]

Izuku: Kirishima-San, in front of one of the stores has a small fountain of a tilted cube. That's were we are meeting up.

Once Izuku raced passed the gradual increasing and decreasing numbers of people coming in and out of the train. The boy managed to get onto the expressway with little trouble. Standing near the automatic door of the train as the cart start to begin motion, Izuku gets a response from Eijiro.

[Eijiro to Izuku]

Eijiro: Hey I am at the fountain.

Izuku looked at the message with shock as he did not expect his friend to arrive there so suddenly. The boy had another ten to fifteen minutes before he can get off and make his way towards the plaza that he is suppose to meet at. With hurrying fingers taping against the screen of the phone, Izuku had texted back Eijiro.

[Izuku to Eijiro]

Izuku: Kirishima-San?! I did not expect you to be there so soon.

Eijiro: I live near the gym dude. Kinda my fault for not asking what time do we plan on meeting up.

Izuku: No it's my fault for not feeling specially and now you have to wait for me sorry Kirishima-San.

Eijiro: Hey man it's cool, I can wait. How much longer till you can make it here?

Izuku: Another ten to fifth teen minutes.

Izuku: Again sorry Kirishima-San.

Eijiro: Like I said before

Eijiro: It's cool and I can wait Midoriya don't worry about it.

Izuku then ended his conversation with Eijiro while waiting for the next several minutes to leave the train. The boy sighed to himself in a mix of disappointment in himself and emotional exhaustion from his mothers embrace to him being late for the first time for anything.

With Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari

Eijiro sat down waiting for his green haired friend and extension that friend Izuku was to bring.

Sitting down and listening to the sound of tiny water drops crashing against the flow of the fountain was a chill setting for the shark teeth teen. Putting his phone away in his long red camo cargo pants as he looks unfocused at the passing individuals before him.

Eijiro was sitting on a public wood bench that had the view of the fountain in front of him. Tapping his left feet on the ground to try synchronizing with the water crashing on water.

It was a couple of minutes later before another person joined him on the bench. Turning to his left a bit so he can at least see who was sitting beside him. A boy maybe around his age with black bottom up long sleeve that was rolled up next to the teens elbows. He also was equipped with dark brown pants and black sneakers.

Eijiro noticed that yellow hair with black patterns that resembled lightning. It wasn't before long until the same boy Eijiro was looking at looked slightly in his direction which caused Kirishima to turn his attention to the fountain.

Denki only arrived a few minutes after getting the sudden text from Izuku saying that he was going to be coming late. Seeing the designated meet up spot which was the fountain, the yellow haired teen took a seat on the bench and waited patiently for his green haired friend.

It wasn't long before Denki noticed the single look from the guy next to him. With only a couple of seconds since the persons eyes fell on him, Kaminari looked towards the person to see him changing attention to the fountain. At this point Denki got a good glance at the person.

This guy was probably the same age as him if Kaminari had to assume. The person was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, red and black camo cargo pants, and some black vans (shoes) which all together it seem to match his dark hair and red eyes. Denki noticed the shark like teeth from the guy's slightly open mouth.

After a minute or two, both boys started using their phones to either check the time and text their green haired friend. During the span off the next three minutes Izuku states that his friend was already there at the fountain.

Denki was dumbfounded by this as well as Eijiro. The only people at the fountain was a small family and the two teens. Denki turn his attention from his phone to the person next to him once more. "So...waiting for something?" Denki asked the guy next to him. Eijiro turn his attention to the voice and replied to the person's question. "Yea, more like I am waiting for a friend to arrive." Denki smiles at this following a nod. "Are you waiting for anyone?" The black haired teen asked as he continued to lay back on the bench. "A friend." Denki gave a simple response.

Eijiro saw the time as it had been about to be ten minutes which meant that Izuku would arrive at any given time. Denki looked out at the distance pass the fountain as he saw someone jogging towards them.

Eijiro followed the same attention as he realized the curly green hair on the same person Denki was looking at.

"Well...looks like he's here." Denki said with a smile on his face. "Yep, seems like it." Eijiro responded with smile as well. Both boys got up off the bench to look at each other. "Denki Kaminari." The blonde haired teen introduced himself lending out his hand towards the other boy. "Eijiro Kirishima." Says the black haired teen while accepting the handshake.

"H-Hey!" A voice called out to the two boys. Their green haired friend had finally joined them. "Hey Midoriya!" Both Denki and Eijiro greeted. "H-Hey K-Kaminari-San, K-Kirishima-San." Izuku greeted back. "S-Sorry I was late." The shorter of the three apologized. "Don't worry about it, at least you made it." Denki reassures as Eijiro nods in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Eijiro asked getting the other two's attention. "Umm I- I didn't really had anything in m-mind so..." Izuku plainly admits as Denki put his hand on his chin thinking. With a split moment Denki snapped his fingers as an idea click in his head. "There is a public performance today with the local dance team." Denki states leaving the two boys curious about the blonde haired teens suggestion. "Unless you guys want to do something else?" Denki also gave another option as well but seemed okay with that choice as well.

"I can't think anything else to do in the meantime. Let's go." Eijiro agreed with the street performance. "I-I am u-up for a-anything Kaminari-San." Izuku chipped in on his opinion. Denki smiles at the responses followed by a response of his own. "Okay then let's get going."

The three boys ventured into the city heading to the dance performance that was hosting today.

Along the way Kirishima and Kaminari did most of the talking as Izuku listen and gave some responses of his own, with a few stutters but nonetheless small talked a bit. What the boy's interaction with each other was that they all wanted to be heroes. The thing that surprised them the most was the fact that they all applied to Yuuei: The Hardest Hero school to get into in Japan maybe the globe.

Izuku felt that he was somewhat belonging with this small trio group of friends since they all aspiring to be heroes and go to the same school. With the upcoming exam in a couple of months, all three new friends did share their individual concerns. Denki worried that his quirk won't last long since he told the guys that his drawback took time to recover from. Eijiro was more on the self-esteem side about his own self confidence being able to overcome the test. Izuku, although did not share his quirkless nature; he did share his concerns about how the actual test would be like.

It was an hour walk to the main city streets but to Izuku it felt like minutes. His company with Eijiro and Denki kept him from focusing on the actual distance and how much time had passed. Nonetheless Izuku like actually socializing (somewhat because of his stuttering and timid personality) with people his age.

As the three walk on the same sidewalk since their starting point, buildings began to change from small offices and convenience stores to multiple story building of various departments and supermarkets became more apparent.

Denki lead the two boys from start to finish. He also the one that started new topics in the conversation to keep the silence and boredom from closing in on them. Eijiro the second talkative one was mostly the one that talked between him and Izuku. Izuku was a nervous wreck when he happen to be involved in the socializing part. For the most part, the green haired teen just stayed quiet and payed attention to his two companions.

It wasn't to long ago when Eijiro realized how much stuttering and short stoping when it came to Izuku's dialogue. Even Denki noticed but regardless the two decide to say nothing as it would be bad if Izuku was put in the spotlight but in a greater light.

To Eijiro and Denki, both thought to the first time they met Izuku and they both tried to recall if their green haired friend couldn't hold a sentence together without stuttering.

"O-Oh is t-that it?!" Izuku asked pointing to the crowd of many people. Denki and Eijiro shrugged simultaneously. To Izuku's and Eijiro's can confusion they both stare at Denki. "Hey I know there is a performance in this city but I don't know where it is." The blonde haired boy put his hands up in a explaining gesture.

Before any of the three can say anything music rang throughout their ears. The beat of rhythm blasted loud getting Izuku, Denki, and Eijiro to focus on the sound of break dance music. Izuku's attention drew him first as he walk past the two boys to the center of the crowd. Soon after Denki and Eijiro followed as they to were curious.

As Izuku walked past the mass amount of people and the sound grew louder, his amazement peak at him. Right before him was a group of street performers dance to the spontaneous rhythm and beat. All of them in sync as they displayed movement that seem so foreign to the green haired teen. The flexibility was unbelievable, technique was flawless, and the synchronization was incredible.

They group of street performers kept their performing display of finesse for another ten minutes. When the sound of the background music changed, all the members of the current attention dispersed into the edge of the open space leaving one of their own in the center to perform their individual street performance. Again and again as the members went one by one Izuku was left impressed and appalled to such skill and coordination.

The last of the group seemed familiar to him. It was a girl around the same age as him. During the whole performance she had her hoodie up and it was thanks to the horns sticking out: Which Izuku assumed. Nonetheless, the girl's performance still left Izuku speechless. On the last flip of the performance the girl's eyes met Izuku's.

The boy clearly saw the gleaming yellow iris surrounded by the black sclera. Her pink skin and hair were wet due to the amount of sweat due to the endless minutes of dancing. The yellow eyes looked back at the boy leaving Izuku motionless like a statue. When the music ended so did Izuku's trance granted it was only a few seconds before he saw the girl winked at him with her left eye before grinning a bright smile.

As the audience clapped for an amazing performance so did Izuku. The dance crew had packed most of their stuff and left leaving Izuku to try and find Denki and Eijiro.

Before Izuku can make an attempt to find his companions a voice called out to him. "Hey!" A feminine voice it was. At first Izuku did not turn around because it probably was not meant for him. A tap on his shoulder got his attention. Turning around to see the same yellow eyes looking back at him.

"AHH!!" Izuku jumped back in a scare as he did not expect that at all. The girl blinked a few times before showing a cheery face at the boy. "It's you. That lost boy a few weeks ago." She states as Izuku makes an attempt to compose himself but the sheer nervousness of the presence of a girl talking to him was indeed taking its toll. "O-O-Oh Yea! That's me! H-How did you r-remember?" Izuku asked making a curious conversation. "Well aside from the plain looking green appeal, it was the curly hair style you have." The girl explained as she took off her hoodie to show Izuku her own curly hair. "See since your hair was similar to mine I remembered who you are." Izuku sweat dropped at this explanation but nonetheless felt glad that he wasn't forgotten.

"By the way my name is Mina Ashido." Mina introduced herself to Izuku as she put a duffel bag over her shoulder. Izuku would feel disrespectful if he did not introduce himself so he did say his name... to the best of his ability. "M-My name is I-Iz-Izu-Izuku M-M-Midoriya." Still nervous about the presence of Mina before him was the certainly a trial for Izuku to overcome with the smallest things.

"Well it is nice to meet you Midoriya." Mina showed positive character for someone she just met. Izuku was starting to wonder where were Denki and Eijiro as they were behind him all the way from the street to the performance. "Midoriya..." Mina had a thought processing face as she continued to look at the boy until it clicked. "Your that boy from the villain attack a couple of months ago!" Mina exclaimed as she stood up a little more with a surprised look on her face.

The villain attack... it seemed so distant yet close like it was yesterday. Izuku thought back when he rushed out from the masses of citizens to attempt to save his childhood friend-turn-bully. It was Izuku's raw experience to what it means to be a hero: When your legs move before you can even think. Those were raw instincts of a hero and it will forever stay with Izuku.

"Y-Yea I w-was." Izuku's thoughts came back to him as he responded to Mina's exclaimed. "You know that was heroic of you to jump in when others didn't." Mina voice was soft yet true. Izuku felt his heart thumped by the repeat of All Might's confrontation with the green haired teen.

"T-Thanks A-Ashido-San." That thanks brought a small smile to the pink girl's face. "It's no problem, at least I have another thing in common with you besides the curly hair." This brought Izuku looked at Mina with confused eyes. "W-Wait y-you e-encountered a Villain?" Mina nodded before she explained. "I was defending a classmate of mine by standing up to the jerk." Izuku was quiet but attentive to Mina's story about her experience with villains. "It wasn't as popular as your experience since you had many pro heroes at the scene, one of them being All Might himself." Mina continued her story. "But in the end it turned out well with my classmate unharmed along with a pro hero coming at the right time." She finished with a sigh of relief. "W-Wow A-Ashido-San I did not know you had the kind of experience." Izuku admitted.

"You assumed that I was a wuss instead Midoriya?" A tone of fake irritation caused Izuku to worry that he may offend the girl. "N-N-No! T-That wasn't I was assuming at all!" Stuttering his way to make a point to explain himself, Mina started to giggle then turn into a laughter. "Chill dude, I was only teasing." Izuku was red of embarrassment thanks to the pink girl. "Anyway I think I should get going see~" "Ashido?"

Mina's attention led her to look behind her to see two boys but one of them she knew. "Hey Kirishima." Izuku and Denki (the other boy with Eijiro) we're confused on how these two know each other. "So dude gonna introduce or...?" Denki asked the black haired teen leading to Eijiro introducing Mina. "Kaminari this is Ashido, Ashido this Kaminari." Kirishima introduces the two by the use of hand gestures before continuing.

"Me and Ashido go to school together." Eijiro states leaving Izuku nothing to be said and Denki grinning. "So you dating or what?" The blonde asked once more leading to Mina and Eijiro saying "No" they both got disappointed looks on their faces as they answered their question from the blonde haired teen. Denki shrugged as a saying that was all while Izuku left further appalled by the this interaction.

"Anyway... I think I should get going. Oh and Midoriya." Mina turned around look at Izuku. "Can I see your phone?" Izuku was skeptical yet shocked. "W-W-Why?" Mina gave the nervous boy a bright smile. "Come on just one sec okay." Izuku looked at Eijiro since he knew Mina longer than him. Eijiro just nodded giving Izuku the go ahead to lend his phone to the pink girl. Izuku slowly pulled out his phone from the blue jeans he had and place it into Mina's hands.

With a short giggle followed by furious typing on Izuku's phone. Mina roughly took about less than thirty seconds to do what she wanted on the timid teens device. Ashido places the phone into Izuku's hands while still wearing that bright smile. "Here ya go!" A joyful tone left Izuku to check what had Mina done to his phone.

Shaking at the tips of his fingers as he saw the contact list on his phone. Izuku saw his new contact: Mina ;). With wide eyes and cat got his tongue, Izuku couldn't muster any words to express the sheer shock going through the teens mind.

The expression on Izuku's face earned snickers from Eijiro and Denki while a soft giggle from Mina. "I got to go guys but see you later Midoriya, Kirishima and..." Mina turn each of the boys before pausing when looking at Denki. "Denki Kaminari." He introduced. "Mina Ashido, bye guys." She introduced then left the three boys.

After a moment of silence Denki spoke up after whistling. "So... what happens now?" Kirishima looked at Kaminari confused. "What do you mean?" Eijiro asked as Izuku fell out of his dumbfounded expression. "What I mean is what happens after Midoriya scored some digits without even trying." Denki smirked but still wanted to know what the guys wanted to do.

"Well I am up for lunch if you guys hungry." Kirishima suggested leading to Izuku's stomach to growl in agreement followed by Denki's own voice of hunger. "I guess were getting lunch, anything specific though?" Denki asked once more as Izuku spoke up. "O-Oh on the way back. T-Their is a restaurant by the plaza by the gym." Izuku shared in his preference of location. Eijiro and Denki knew what their green haired friend was talking about so they agreed and decided to head back.

Along the way to the next destination Eijiro got a text from his family that in an hour he was needed home. So in Izuku's and Denki's assistants of improvising the location for eating since it would still be a while before they reached the plaza with the gym. Due to the knowledge of location and Eijiro's sense of direction led to a more smaller shopping plaza with a few convenience stores available.

After several minutes of walking, the trio finally arrived at the replaced destination to get a quick meal then Eijiro would be on his way.

They walked into a restaurant that servered mostly sea food which was high in protein in Izuku's knowledge.

While eating their lunch of that day, both Eijiro and Denki exchanged phone numbers as they ate light because of the lack of physical activity. Izuku felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time: Happiness. Thanks to the company of Kirishima and Kaminari, the young Midoriya grew a sense peace within himself even if it was temporary. The sadness of society putting him down by not having a quirk, the bullying of his once best friend, and the overall status as a person that was he is now degraded to be.

After lunch, Eijiro said his farewells to Izuku and Denki leaving only two left.

With only Denki and Izuku left and about a few more hours before the two need to head out. "Well do you want to do now?" Denki asked Izuku leaving the green haired teen stuttering an answer on what should they do now. "I-I m-mean... I d-don't have any ideas." Midoriya admitted with a slight bit of embarrassment of having no real ideas.

Denki was had a few ideas such as pool as in the eight ball version which is one of his favorite pastimes and this could be a chance to introduce his friend into it. "Well I have one more idea in mind." Izuku looked at Kaminari with a curiously eyes.

"Why don't we try pool?" Izuku, once had curiosity on his face but now held confusion. "B-But I-I have to get my s-swimming d-dowsers."

Denki started laughing a bit before he calmed himself down. "Oh that's not what I meant." He explained while holding his face from chuckling anymore. "I meant pool as in pool table. Ya know with the eight ball?"

It took Izuku about twenty seconds to figure out what Denki was talking about.

Before Izuku could respond they heard commotion in one of the stores of the plaza they were still at. Curious about the noise both teens made their way to follow the origin of the sound.

After passing a couple of stores, Izuku and Denki found themselves in front of the musical instruments store. In there the two heard music playing inside the small building. Izuku opened the door which instantly ranged the bell indicating that their are customers or better yet consumers of the economy.

Denki followed the shorter teen as the Izuku walked in. The music of an instrument being played attracted Izuku as it played in rhythm different from the music played an hour ago in the city.

"Hello?" Denki called out but no one answered back. It was clear that the cashier was not present. The only two people in the main store was Kaminari and Midoriya. Even it was only them surrounded by numerous instruments and object regarding to such instrumentals, the sound of music continued to play once more.

Both boys were led to a door on the opposite end of the store where the music and now singing is being held at. With swift hands Denki grabbed the nob and slowly turned it. Opening the door slowly to reveal a more colorful room of purple and blue. Izuku was left once more appalled at the sight of the designs on the walls, floors, and ceilings. Unnatural and unrecognizable patterns crossed and waved against each other leading to create more exotic symbol.

Looking at such symbols for only a few moments as the singing and music ended followed by a voice over on a television "You Rock!!!" Catching the attention of Izuku and Denki. The two looked over to the source of the voice to see someone standing before the flat screen television. They also had a guitar strapped and equipped.

A pop-up on the screen came up. Asking would you like to try again? The unknown person pressed the panel to retry the song.

As the count down started from ten, the unknown guitarist readied for their time to play. Izuku and Denki watched without saying anything as the two focused on the person.

Then the music began and her voice projected.

I look across the raging war

and feel the steady beating of my heart

arashi no mae no shizu kesa ni

Yaiba wo furu woroshiteikunda

kurikaeshiu ni fading ima mo

jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku

sensen fukoku no uta zankoku ni somaru

kono chikai wo We're fighting till the bitter end

togireta ikitome wo

kegareta sekai wo tsungagitomete

bokura no durumon wo

sounds stop and rewind

(stop and rewind)

ushinatta kibou wo

Kowareta jikan no piisu wo atsumete

torimodosu tame ni

you need to follow no one

(following no one)

hashiridasu koto sae mo

kagirinai itsukushimi wo

michibikidasu arpeggio

SAVIOR OF SONG

SAVIOR OF SONG

ikidomari

Is this our ending na noni

zenshin tsukisashita

the words of glory nemuri

jig oujitoku no michi

Kawarihateta hibi

aoku terashite

Our distant future we'll defend

kuzureta genjitsu to

Zetsubou ni karare mayoitsuzukete

itsuka nozonda mirai

sounds stop and rewind

(stop and rewind)

wasureta kokoro

tojikometa yami wo kirihiraite

mamorinuku tame ni

need to follow no one

(following no one)

afuredasu shunkan sae mo

Kanau hazu mo nai yume wo

michibikidasu arpeggio

SAVIOR OF SONG

SAVIOR OF SONG

bokura ga nozonda kotae wa nikushi me ga kutte shimaun darou

Arasoi no saki ni nokoshita tsumeato wa dare ga kesunda?

ima made Todokanakute

sukui no te wo zutto kobandeita

hagane no you na kurushimi ni

yaiba wo furi woroshitekunda

togireta ikitome wo

kegareta sekai wo tsungagitomete

bokura no durumon wo

sounds stop and rewind

(stop and rewind)

ushinatta kibou wo

Kowareta jikan no piisu wo atsumete

torimodosu tame ni

you need to follow no one

(following no one)

hashiridasu koto sae mo

kagirinai itsukushimi wo

michibikidasu arpeggio

SAVIOR OF SONG

SAVIOR OF SONG

Izuku and Denki were appalled for the second time that day especially Izuku.

The unknown singer and guitarist had sighed in satisfaction as she turn off the television set. She unstrapped the instrument and placed it against the couch in the room. Izuku and Denki were noticed as they were caught in sight by the girl. "Who are you?" She questioned the boys.

Izuku stuttered his answer but was cut off by Denki doing what he himself intended on doing. "Denki Kaminari and this is Izuku Midoriya." Denki pointed a thumb at himself while gesturing a hand to Izuku as a way to help the girl know who they are. Midoriya nodded in agreement to Kaminari's introduction.

The girl turn her whole body to the boys to give her full attention to them. "So why are you here for?" Izuku responed to her. "W-We heard y-your m-music so...w-we followed it." Denki nodded in agreement to that explanation.

The girl simply understood and nodded as well before she sat down on the sofa in the purple and blueish room. Denki walked forward to the karaoke machine then turn his head to Izuku. "Yo Midoriya have you ever done karaoke before." Denki asked getting the girl's attention as she drinks from a bottle of water. "N-No I-I have never... done karaoke before." A simple response led to Denki grinning. "Let's try it out. I haven't really karaoke that much so it is still a new thing for me." Izuku started to become more tense as it wasn't he fact that he hadn't singed before but more as in singing with the presence of others around. "B-But w-we s-shouldn't just use it w-without permission!" Getting more and more nervous as the moment passes by because of Denki's sudden offer. "Well then... may we do some karaoke miss?" Denki turn his attention to the blue haired girl as she put down her bottle of water. "It's fine with me." She allows letting Izuku tense up more.

Izuku could say no but he did not want to seem like that guy but it still bugged him that this felt like peer pressure in a way. "Hey don't worry Midoriya the first try is always the hardest step to overcome. If it lets you get ready I will go first." Denki attempted to reassure that it was alright to make mistakes no matter how messy they can be but giving Izuku time to calm his nerves or at least try to while Kaminari does his thing.

Denki looked through the selection of music ranging in through different genres and he chose one known as 'rap'. The blonde haired teen picked a song known as "Nationalism is Joy" by DJ OZURA. The time on it was less than or maybe a minute but it was a short song.

Izuku sat down next to the blue haired girl. It was then the green haired teen saw the same earphone jacks as earlobes. She was the same girl he saw a couple of weeks back. Noticing his eyes the girl looked back at Izuku. "What?" She asked. Izuku began to worry that if he offended the girl in anyway possible. "O-Oh s-sorry if I was s-staring to much." He apologized, Izuku felt even worse now as this girl can take him for a creep for looking at her for quite a bit.

Izuku heard the countdown once more. Looking up to see his blonde haired friend about to take his turn.

And so the rap began...

Zura~

Zura~

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

*Joi ga Joy

Joy ga Joi

Hai, sore ga fukusho.

Zura~

Zura~

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

*Joi ga Joy

Joy ga Joi

Hai, sore ga fukusho.

Zura~

Zura~

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

Yaru nara ima shika ne~ ZURA

*Joi ga Joy

Joy ga Joi

Hai, sore ga fukusho.

Izuku did not expect a song like that existed in the very least but nonetheless his was taken back but this display. The green haired teen clapped for the on performance that Denki had given him and the girl. The blonde haired teen bowed in his delight.

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind." Denki accepted the gratitude for his not really hard efforts as it felt easy for him. Izuku stopped clapping when he realized what Denki was handing him: a microphone.

"It's your turn pal, don't worry after the first try it's up to you if you want to keep singing more afterwards. Know trying speaks more volumes than not doing it." Denki spoke with the purpose to help Izuku get out of his comfort zone even if he only just met him weeks ago.

Izuku gulped a bit and sweat nervously as he reaches out to take the black microphone off Denki's hands.

Before Izuku continued another voice joined in. "If it makes any better try to ignore our presence so you can focus more on the song. Or you loosen up a bit so you won't be a tense as you are now; slow breaths are helpful." It was the girl that chipped in her advice but since it was karaoke Izuku felt a bit better since it was only three people in the room including himself. The green haired teen nodded and went towards the karaoke machine.

After some slow breaths and going through the general song playlist instead of a specific song/genre search like what Denki did, Izuku finally found a song that sounded soft and nice. It was "Hello/ How Are You" by Hastume Miku. The only thing is it was a cover from someone name [Ashe] which also had an Jazz Arrangement which the teen did not mind at but felt a bit unsure at the moment. Izuku breathe in and exhaled softly and slowly so he can loosen his mind. The countdown was before him and he was gonna do it...

(Hello) I pulled the window up and look into the sky to say,

"How are you?"

Alone between these walls there's no one but me.

'Morning'

And here the daylight is covered up with pouring rain~

"Tick Tock"

will someone please come and wind me up today~?

La, La, La, lalalalala~

La, La, La, lalalalala~

La, La, La, lalalalala~

La, La, La, lalalalala~

'Hello!'

I know from old cartoons, characters like that exist.

'How are you'

Beloved by everyone while I am here so out of place.

'Sleeping'

No matter what my heart will tell me I've gotta comeback today...

'Crying'

So I can raise my head, wipe my tears away.

"Ah, whatever" 

Is the Mantra I live for

And though I didn't understand it,

When you said that I was floored.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm through,

I've got no expectations of you."

I admit I feel the same way,

But nothing else is working I can barely make it day to day.

But what made you think that would be alright to say?

Fumbling, stuttering

The words that I still fight to say,

Fantasy, reality,

I hide from everyday

Once again I couldn't talk

Another set of words I lost.

I stumbling through everything trying to live my life!

"Tell me why you run away and keep it all inside,

Tell me are you just afraid of letting your mind free?

Tell me if you don't want anybody to meet you,

Tell me is that the truth?"

So deep within the waters of the ocean called indifference,

The pain is filling up my lungs and I can barely breathe.

And in the end I have an urge to hear a person speak

I am so very weak

I settle into pain as if I'm moving on to nothing,

My head is feeling heavy and my heart is slowly sinking.

Could there be a reason now for me to go and settle down?

Sorry, Sorry, I know that it's selfish,

I'm sure that I can do it, I'll simply muscle through it,

So, with that said, would you please let me on my way?

A happy face, or growing pains, 

It really doesn't seem to change.

The sun will glow, and brush my soul,

For better or for worse.

If I've tried my very best, 

And there is nothing of me left, 

What good could you expect to do?

What do you want from me?

"Tell me, why is it your feeling so defeated?

Tell me do you really want to be completed?

Tell me who was it that let your hand fall to your side?

Tell me, can you decide?"

"Thank you."

I really want to thank you for all you've done.

"Thank you."

I really want to thank you for all you've done.

And even if I could can say this once, 

Despite whatever's going on, inside of me

I'm trying so I really need to open up and,

Thank you

"Tell me why you ran away and keep it all inside,

Tell me are you just afraid of letting free your mind?

Tell me cause I promise that I'll take you seriously

So just come talk to me."

"Tell me every bit of what you're feeling, let it go

'Cause if you keep it looked away then I can never know.

All thoughts inside your head, I wanna hear everyone!"

"Let your heart come undone~"

Izuku felt so many emotions in that song and moment that his eyes watered from the major setback of never gaining a quirk. The distant dream, endless bullying and torment from peers, and the self doubt on the raise.

The green haired boy can easily feel his legs getting weak as the song went on and now he was at the brink of falling over. He never showed his face to Denki and the girl because of the embarrassment of singing for the first time. Even now it wasn't the embarrassment that kept him away from others it was the sadness that he was enveloped in throughout his life.

Izuku held his head down as tears came down his cheeks dripping from the chin and falling down to the floor of the karaoke room.

'Whistle' "wow man that was great!" Denki applause with a single whistle blown and rapid clapping. Izuku wiped his tears away with his shirt to make it look like he wasn't doing his waterworks. The green haired teen put the microphone on the karaoke machine and turn around to face the only other two people in the room.

Izuku clearly saw the impressed looks of Denki and the appalled expression from the blue haired girl. It was noticeable that they did not expect it. Though to Izuku felt like he did average or below average. "I-It wasn't not that...g-good." Izuku turn away from the embarrassment of being congratulated.

Denki shook his head denying that claim. "Bro you seriously got a good voice I am surprised to see you not in a band or an album." Denki showed good support about the karaoke performance by gesturing the girl to speak. "Ahem." The girl got up off her seat and walk towards Izuku. "I did noticed more than a 'few' mistakes but you really followed my advice." She stopped in front of the green haired teen. "Nonetheless it was a good performance if it was your first time. Thought what really got me though was that you sang a completely English song. How did you do it?" She asked curiously.

Izuku began to stutter his words and fumbling his tongue to get an answer. "I-I t-took four y-years of e-e-english ... during my school years. T-There is a-also the other agency's around the globe so kinda picked it up from that as... well." Izuku was nervous when talking about anything regarding his school days even academics but when the hero subject came into mind he found himself not stuttering and really get into talking about it. "Okay." She simply responded.

The teen girl walked pass Izuku and picked up the microphone. "You have a voice with much potential but tell me what do you want to do for future reference?" She asked with a tone of no emotion.

"I want to be a hero!" Izuku did not stutter as he got much weight of his mind thanks to the song. The girl smiled though bit it small but noticeable to both teenage boys. "I got a similar dream as well." She admitted but then stated. "If it helps build that lack of confidence of yours try new hobbies." She suggested. Denki nodded as he and the girl noticed how tense and timid the boy can be but Denki had seen more of it in one day.

Izuku stood taking in what the teenager just said to him. Hobbies was the thing that Izuku had so few of. Nodding in understanding, Izuku walked back towards the couch. Denki was seating down with a open seat next to him. "So how do you feel?" Izuku sat down next to his friend. He did feel great as if everything that he felt in the past come forward. It could have been the song in truth but if was himself being honest about everything he had experienced before today.

Through the small smile Izuku replied back. "I feel...I feel great." Pausing to collect the simplest yet truest emotion to express: "I feel happy." Stuttering was the thing that kept him from going out of line with his thoughts, though now it would seem it is okay to let out a bit of emotional content without worry or harm.

The girl smiled at Izuku due to him feeling a lot more relaxed and no longer tense up because truth be told she was annoyed by the stuttering.

Denki nodded in understanding and relief that his friend did not feel uncomfortable at the moment, it was a nice changed of pace even if it may be temporary.

The green haired teen signed and lean back against the couch. It was definitely a long day but a day he did enjoy as well as learn from.

One hour later~

Denki and the girl now known as Kyroka Jiro talked with the boy about various things from music to interest but when it came to Highschool she said that Yuuei was the school she was attending. This news give Izuku and Denki a chance to give Jiro some support(Morally) about the entrance exam.

Jiro did share her concerns about the written exam which did also concern Denki a bit. Izuku felt that the amount of studying he did on the daily was adequate but he can still spare more time to it.

It didn't seem that Jiro was gonna help Izuku with the high notes of singing but she did it anyway. Denki would go back to back multiple times with the same rap song and after the thirteenth time the purple haired girl grew annoyed past her limits and took him off the karaoke machine. Izuku only sang once and that was the song of unweighted the pain off the shoulders that belong to the successor in training.

It wasn't long after that Izuku and Denki were heading out, wishing the best of luck to Jiro as she did the same.

As the afternoon had a few more minutes before it turn into evening, the two boys left the instrument store/Karaoke pit-stop.

When the two arrived back at the plaza by the gym both boys said their farewells and went their own ways.

A lot happen to Izuku today as he experienced many different things as well as relived old feelings that were buried in the past. Though he had a great time all and all. He wished he could do this again with his friends again...

AN: Okay guys I am sorry this took way to long get out and I will try to get my act together with the other stories as I have been only focusing on this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did better with Midoriya's character but like I said at the beginning if there is anything you want to say about the chapter I am all ears.

Anyway I wish you a good day my fellow readers.

Ps: I your wondering what the songs are in this chapter here is the list below~

[Vocaloid] Hello/How are you? (Jazz arrange) [Ashe]~ Izuku's song

My First Story/Savior Song (guitar cover)~ Jiro's song

Katsu-rap ! By Kotaro Katsura or look up Gintama if it's easier. Also Denki's rap song.


	3. The First Day

Izuku had passed.

The feeling of joy and pride when he heard from the All Might hologram which told him that he passed the entrance exam with sixty rescue points. When originally thought to be an only villain point test. There was more to it than just that.

When in the face of danger, Izuku saw a fellow examinee who saved him from falling on his face before the test. Now it was his turn to be the hero by jumping into the sky, cocking his fist back, squeezing his buttcheeks while yelling from the from the depths of his heart. SMASH!

The joy of him being enrolled in his dream school was deep. Those ten grueling months of hard work through blood, sweat, and tears payed off.

After telling his mother about the good news she found herself crying the happiness for her son. It was a great moment for the both Midoriyas especially Izuku.

It wasn't before long that Mina, Denki, and Eijiro all made a group chat which included the green haired successor of the Symbol of Peace. They all began chatting away the test and how it felt for them.

[Group Chat]

Eijiro: Hey guys, how was the test?

Denki: Terrifing but I passed nonetheless.

Mina;) : Same here, but I melted those robots down to noting but goo :)

Eijiro: What about you Midoriya?

Izuku: I passed, with hero points.

Denki: Hero Points? I thought the whole point of the exam was to destroy robots.

Mina;) : Yea me too

Eijiro: Was there another part of an exam that we weren't aware off?

Izuku: Maybe? Present Mic didn't really explain another source of points. It could be that he wanted us to focus solely on villain points.

Mina;) : Wait...you were there at the introduction with Present Mic?

Izuku: Yes, isn't that where all examinees suppose to meet?

Mina;) : Well duh... Just kidding Midoriya :) but how come you didn't say hi to me and Kirishima?

Izuku:Oh sorry but I did not noticed any of you when I went into the building.

Denki: I noticed you.

Izuku: Huh?

Denki: ya before I went inside i heard someone freak out. I turn to see you floating above the ground.

Izuku: Wait you saw!

Denki: Not all because the people behind me rushed in to get settled on the written exam. So I thought I would see you once we were inside the testing room.

Kirishima: That's not very manly /

Denki: What do you mean??

Kirishima: You did not bother trying to help Midoriya out /

Denki: Hey! Look man I am pretty sure if I was everyone in this chat this exam was super important to me!

Izuku: It's alright Kaminari-San. I was nervous about the test as well which caused me to fall in the first place.

Mina;) : But still "floating?" Like someone used their quirk on you?

Izuku: Yea a girl caught my fall with a single tap on my shoulder. I felt weightless, it was a odd feeling.

Mina;) : I could guess. But hey look you got your eye on someone Midoriya :)

Izuku: No it's not like that! I was just grateful that I was saved from a face plant to the ground.

Mina;) : Whatever you say ;).

Eijiro: Come on, you don't need to tease him. I'd say we should all be glad we passed.

Mina;) : But I am glad! What's wrong with lightening the mood a bit.

Denki: Okay would their be any need too? We all said we passed.

Mina;) : You know... I am starting to feel like the outsider here.

Izuku: Please don't feel that way Ashido-San. I don't see you as an outsider.

Mina;) : Really Midoriya?

Izuku: Yes.

Mina ;) : Well I am glad to hear that at least there is one decent person in this chat.

Denki: Hey!!

Denki: I am a person too!!

Mina;) : Not a decent one at that.

Denki: man that's harsh.

Eijiro: Alright that's enough. I am glad that everyone here passed and let's talk once we get into U.A.

Denki: Are you our older brother or something?

Mina;) : I was beginning to wonder that as well.

Izuku: I am happy too that none of us had failed the entrance exam.

Eijiro: Well lets make so we say hi to each other on our first day guys.

Mina;) : Ya!!!

Denki: Definitely

Izuku: Sure!!!

Three weeks had passed so fast.

With the constant training going on and adaptive diet plan, Izuku would found himself resting a tad bit before he started school. It was all thanks to All Might for giving him such a chance to become a hero. No matter how much his predecessor said it was his own hard work, Izuku kept thinking how much he became indebted to his hero. Now he has that chance to pay off that debt himself by becoming a hero he strives to be.

When walking in the halls of Yuuei, Izuku felt like he should've have seen his class already but now. "One-A. One-A." Jogging briskly through the hallways to find a door that stood way over his head. 'Do people this tall come to class?' Izuku thought to himself as he reached for the door handle and gently slide the entrance to the right.

"Remove your feet from the desk! This is an unscholarly act towards the previous great heroes who sat on these same desk!"

'Oh that voice.' Izuku recognized the same voice that chewed him during the introduction of the entry exam.

"Who shove a stick up your ass! I don't care if you think I am considered whatever you think I am!What school did you come from?"

'Crap!' Izuku thought to himself again as that same voice would forever be a reminder of his past.

"I came from Some Academy."

"Oh we got a prestigious asswhipe, guess I will have to crush you too!"

"You would threat a fellow student?" He was taken back from this attitude. "Oh it's him." That same voice took time to announce Izuku's presence who again was a the door.

"Deku." Everyone in the class turn to look at a shy Midoriya as he says 'h-hello.'

"Midoriya!" Two voices got the green haired teens attention. "Kaminari-Kun? Kirishima-Kun?" He looked at the pair who were sitting next to each other. Another voice joined in. "Midoriya!" A pink girl waved at the green haired teen. This formed of greeting got Izuku to turn red at the surprise of meeting his friends there. "H-Hi guys, I didn't know you guys were in this class."

"Well we are and glad you can join us." Eijiro said with a bright smile flashing his sharp teeth. Denki smiles while giving a nod. Mina gives two thumbs up.

While looking in the same direction, Izuku spotted someone familiar. "Jirou-San." The green haired boy looked in the direction of a dark blue haired girl with ear jacks for earlobes. "Hey Midoriya." She greeted with a straight face. "I guess were in the same class now."

"Y-Yea." Izuku agreed with the karaoke girl with having a red face.

"Oh hey your that boy that demolished the zero pointer!" Another voice joined conversation. Izuku looked behind him to see the girl he had saved during the entrance exam. "O-Oh, n-no it's w-wasn't~"

"If your here to make friends then leave." A voice shut the whole greeting session entirely. Both Izuku and the brown haired girl he had saved looked at the yellow caterpillar. 'What is that?!' Both of them had the same thought. Soon the caterpillar morphed into a scruffy man and no butterfly of beauty.

"Alright get changed into this P.E. uniform and meet me on the field."

Soon after the whole class was on the field in their outfitted physical education wears.

"But sensei, were going to miss the open ceremony." The same brown haired girl says worried about that matter than what's to come next.

"If you want to be top heroes then you can't worry about pointless ceremonies. Today we are going to test whether your capable of being in this school. So the person who scores last place will be expelled."

"But that's not fair! We only just got here!" She argued back with concern.

"Oh so Villain attacks are fair? Natural disasters, whole city's wiped out? The whole world is full of u fairness. It's a heroes duty to comeback that unfairness. Now then, show me you aren't just a bunch of little kids anymore and give all you got: Plus ultra style."

The scruffy man grinned slightly at the class. Izuku felt himself shot back into a state of anxiety. A familiar one from the entrance exam now crept under his skin and clawed into his mind.

'A test a big test on the first day of school!! I can't even control a small percentage of One for All yet. I have to pass and not let myself down!' Izuku's words of determination came into his mind.

As the test went on, all of the people that Izuku had at least talk too before you U.A. were doing better than him because they used their quirks. Unlike them, Izuku knew he had no experience with his power.

Coming into the end with the boy knowing that he was the dead last. The softball throw test was the only one he had a chance at. All of the students of one-A looked in anticipation for their fellow classmate to perform during this segment of the test.

"Why hasn't Midoriya used his quirk? He needs to pass otherwise he will the one to be flunked." Mina said in frustration as four others looked with the same thought.

Izuku looked a ahead with the ball in his hand. 'It's now or never!!' Cocking the arm back to throw with an activated power. Izuku felt the rush for the moment while he was still creating the motion. The next second it felt...normal.

Seeing the ball being thrown only sixty-eight meters shocked the teen. "What gives I was trying to use it?" Izuku grasp his wrist staring at the power he once had in his arm.

"I erased your quirk." A stern voice brought the teens direction to the teacher.

"I know who you are! You can erase people's quirks just by looking at them. Eraserhead, the eraser hero!" Izuku exclaimed in surprise causing many of the other students to gather and talk about their home room teacher.

"But wait you erased my~" Izuku found himself cut off by a thick cloth wrapped around him.

"The practical exams were not rational enough. Someone with your quirk, shouldn't be aloud in this school. You remind me of a ambitious Hero that hold strong power and determination to save others. But your nothing more than a hindrance if you use your quirk once and your body is damaged. Now I am giving your quirk back, you only have two more shots so take them and leave." The scruffy hero stared down the green haired teen.

Izuku was left silent to his own thoughts while the others were wondering the next move of their classmate.

"He better have a plan." A purple haired girl known as Jiro commented on that note.

"If he doesn't use his quirk, it's not going to end well for him." Denki added still finding this a bit off.

"Quirk? Deku is fucking quirkless." Just when Mina and Eijiro were about to say something four of these teens looked at the same thing: a blonde kid with a dickish attitude.

"Did you not see what he did during the entrance exam?" Another voice chimes in getting the attention of some to look at a taller blue haired teen.

"Huh?!!!" That was the response the blonde teen had given him.

Back to Izuku, he figured an idea but it will cost him no matter what. Cocking his arm back once more, Izuku had thought to himself. 'I have work harder than everyone else!'

'SMMAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH!!!!' The roar within his heart screamed as the power flow through hasty.

Using the tips of his finger at the last possible contact of the hand. Izuku blasted the ball away creating a high air pressure which shocked most of his classmates.

"Seven hundred and five-point-eight." The robot analyzed. Izuku clenched his right hand and looked towards Eraserhead. "Sensei." The scruffy hero looked up from the phone and to the impractical student.

"You see? I can still move." Izuku bit his lip as the pain started to climb up to his brain.

"This kid." Eraserhead grinned in surprise at the expectations being blown away.

Mina and Eijiro cheered at the sheer awesome of the power. Denki was awestruck while Kyoka obviously was surprised as well. The blonde dude was shocked with wide eyes.

In a split moment of shock...

"Urrrg Deku!!" The four teens and the rest of the class witnessed the blonde teen blasting towards Izuku. "You Bastard!! Tell how you did that!! Urag!" Izuku was screaming out of his mind until the same white iron cloth that was wrap around him was on the angry boy. "You guys need to stop making me use my quirk. It gives me serious dry eye!"

"That's to bad, it's an amazing quirk!" The whole class said aloud.

"Now then let's review the results." Eraserhead kept his eyes on the angry teen until the explosion quirk user calmed down.

After the results were reviewed, Izuku ended up getting last place. Filled with grief that he had failed his predecessor and himself until Eraserhead pulled his and everyone's leg or quirk in this case. "It was a lie just make guys perform at your best." His grin and ruse made Izuku scream in shock.

Much later on after getting his finger fix by the nurse and feeling a lot more tired than before, Izuku made his way to the entrance of the U.A. Academy. Walking with sluggish feeling over him, the boy was glad that he made it through the first day.

"Man...I feel so exhausted." Izuku slouched as he strolled through the entrance and on the way home.

"Midoriya!" A voice yelled from behind getting the attention of the teen. It was Mina, her bright smile and pink curly hair made it obvious.

"H-Hi Ashido-San!" Izuku greeted back with nervousness slipping through the tip of his tongue.

"That was awesome! Why didn't you tell me you had a crazy quirk like that?!" Her excitement and curiosity attacked the timid and shy boy.

"W-Well I~"

"Midoriya!" Again another two voices called getting boy pink and green haired teens to look. It was Eijiro and Denki.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Denki exclaimed with excitement.

"That's what I said just now!" Mina agreed with her joyful personality.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell us that you had that power? With that kind of quirk it is awesome to flash around." Eijiro joined in.

"Y-You see m-my quirk is still kinda h-hard to handle." Izuku raised his index finger, showing the bandages. The other three teens looked a bit confused. "T-That's the drawback, if I can't control it my bones will break." Izuku explained as he recalled how during the entrance. 'More like I will have to break my bones until I can control it for the time being.' The boy thought to himself.

"Wow, so it's like a intense one-time use for now?" Denki asked now looking at Izuku. "Y-Yea." He stutters.

"Well let's do our best in this school, because as we saw today...it is going to be intense." Eijirou said still not fond of the extreme test that they had today.

"You can say that again." Mina, still a bit relief that she past the test.

Izuku could only nod as he himself had to work even harder than all his classmates to make a place in this academy.

"Well you guys heading to the train station?" Eijirou asked as he began walking slowly ahead. To all the others they agreed and together the four made way to the station.

Along the way, Izuku felt his mind at ease with a bigger group of friends. The rest of the time of walk there Izuku was enjoying the company even if he was a bit nervous. Nonetheless it was still a growing bond yet to forge into a beautiful friendship amongst the four.


	4. Izuku vs Katsuki

The next day...

Izuku was in his new costume, ready for his lesson with All-Might himself. Class One-A was also getting ready as well.

With Mina, she was waiting along with Eijrou and Denki for further instruction. The class just came out of the changing rooms. Their hero costumes equipped. All Might compliment on their first appearance with hero outfits which earn more boosted morale from the number-one hero.

"Hmm, where is Midoriya? Everyone is already here so what's taking him so long?" Mina huffed in a playful impatience as she crossed her arms and foot tap her left foot. In her leopard pattering mesh with turquoise and purple.

"Maybe he is still changing? Don't know? He was the last one in so definitely he will be the last one out." Denki had his hands in his pockets looking at Eijrou and Mina conversing with each other.

"I hear footsteps maybe that could be him." The blonde suggested the clue. This, in turn, getting the 'horn' buddies attention.

The trio looked towards the entrance of the mock city to indeed hear footsteps. It was fast-paced and very noticeable. Eijrou called out to the darkness of the tunnel. "Midoriya!"

One second had passed. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"Here!" The recognizable voice answered the call. Soon came a figure out of the shadows of the tunnel. In a forest green jumpsuit was there friend Izuku Midoriya. To the three classmates, they found Izuku's costume a bit plain just like him. It wasn't a dislike-opinion but a simple comparison.

Well then again, everyone else has their costumes suited to their quirks or personalities some of them carry both. Eijirou and the others weren't one to judge.

Fast forward a couple of minutes, Izuku stands next to Eijrou and Mina while behind him is Denki. He and the other students were giving full attention to All-Might himself. After giving out the teams it appears that Izuku was paired up with Denki. Both boys looked at each other with the blonde giving Izuku a positive smirk. The green-haired teen smiled back with a bit of nervousness.

Eijirou was paired up with Bakugo in a team. The red-haired looked a bit confused to find his teammate glaring at Izuku. To make things more surprising both of these teams were the first to start with the practical hero training.

Mina was paired up with another girl named Kyroka Jirou. The pink girl made eye contact with her ear-jack partner. She waved with a bright smile while Kyroka gave Mina the peace sign but kept the straight face. Suddenly something got the pink girl her attention.

Mina and Denki could see the vibrations coming from Izuku as he shakes out of fear. "Midoriya you good?" Mina asks bringing a hand on the green-jumpsuit hero. Izuku nodded timidly and then turned to her. "Y-Yea?" That was a question which confused both Denki and Mina.

The first match will begin in a couple of minutes giving Izuku and Denki time to formulate a plan.

"Kaminari-San, could you explain your quirk a bit more to me?" Izuku turns to his partner, Denki looked at him back then nodded. "Sure. My quirk allows me to discharge electric volts. The number of volts of discharge cannot be manipulated only for how long I can keep using my quirk."

"And the drawback?" Izuku asked curiously as this had to perk his interest. Analyzing quirks seemed to make the freckled teen almost forget the at the task at hand. Denki smiled almost embarrassed. "Well you see, the drawback is that I lose brain cells which in turn make me...Out-of-it."

"What do you mean?" Izuku pursued this topic even further. "It's just that...I won't be able to comprehend or understand anything for a while as a result of losing brain cells at a fast pace." Denki earned a more curious and confused look at Izuku. The blonde sighed. "Look you will see it when you see it. Anyway got any plans?"

"I have one in mind. Since I know Kaachan will be coming after me... Kaminari-San, once we are spotted going inside. Leave and rush for the bomb. I will stall Kaachan. Also how far can you discharge?"

"Roger that. To answer your question by-the-way, depending if there are any other electricity sources my quirk can go for several feet after discharging from me. The only downside is that I have to make contact with something otherwise my power would be only going a few feet maybe inches apart from me... any-who why is Bakugo so upset with you."

Izuku felt his body being stunned by the last question. His nerves strike himself with fear and guilt.

"I think it would be better if you asked me some other time." Izuku's head slightly fell. Denki caught on pretty quickly. "Sure. Some other time my bad."

Izuku shakes his head. "It's alright, it's just that I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, let's get ready."

With Eijirou and Bakugo. The pair were seemingly having a rough time trying to hold a plan of defense. "Any ideas on defending this bomb. I mean with Midoriya's power he could easily destroy the floor." It was true that the red-haired hero was joking but the joke was taken a bit to far.

"That Bastard doesn't have a fucking quirk!" Bakugo filled with rage and threaten pride yelled aloud.

"But you saw what he did on the first day. You can't deny it. He does indeed have a quirk." Eijirou states the facts with a questionable look. He wondered why was Bakugo so angry with Izuku. Maybe something from the past.

"He is nothing but a pebble on the side of the road!"

'Jeez, what pride. Maybe I will make sure that the bomb is safe.' It doesn't look like Bakugo was willing to cooperate but Eijirou didn't want to get involved with this personal grudge. Maybe Izuku was hiding something after all its being at most a few months since he known him. It could be possible that maybe Izuku or Bakugo may have done something to the other to create the bad blood.

When All Mights voice shouted 'Begin' Eijirou had to put these thoughts away for the time being. Seeing his partner leave the room in a fit of rage, Kirishima sighed to himself.

Deciding to follow him to make sure to help him fight the hero team even though they run the risk of leaving the bomb with no-one to guard it. They were the villains after all.

As the pair crept in the corridors and hallways of the empty building. Izuku made signals and gestures to pause or continue on. Denki was close behind him. The plan was to look for the bomb and be unnoticed as possible.

Izuku knew that Kaachan would be going after him. It wasn't rocket science that he blonde was extremely pissed off at him. Years of being lower than a person in the eyes of someone else to only now defy that disposition.

'He must be thinking that I was hiding my quirk from him.'

Guilt. Shame. Overall regret.

He did not know how to approach this issue. With his new friends, he can say that he was a late bloomer which made it hard to control the all-mighty quirk. Although, with Bakugo? The only one person that's known him from day-one? This time he wasn't sure anymore. It was wrong to lie, yes, but he was doing it for his idol. All Might.

Denki on the other hand felt excited. This was indeed the first actual hero training that wasn't just lectures. Excited for the most part anyway. Deep down he was curious. He wanted to know why Katsuki and Izuku did not get along. Maybe personal indifference? Grudge? Or a fallout between the two. Possibly all the above.

As he followed the shorter partner through the hallways and corridor. It was clear that Izuku was nervous. He was too. Though being nervous during a practice battle? No it would seem Izuku was on the verge of becoming jumpy.

He will wait and see what's to come.

It was either the years of being bullied by the same person or the last second sound of entry. Turing back to see...him.

Izuku's feet moved again but this time he needed to get Kaminari out of the way. "Move!"

Boom!

As Izuku recovered and Denki now aware. The two heroes had their eyes focused on the thick smoke.

"Thanks for the save!" Denki shouted even though Izuku was right in front of him.

"It's no problem, are you alright?" Izuku was majorly focused on what is in front of him. Stuttering and shyness were gone, basic fight or flight response was coming through.

"Yea!"

"Go! I will stall him!" Izuku ordered while Bakugo came rushing at him. Reading the incoming right arm about to hit him, Izuku lunge forward and captured Bakugo's arm. Turning his back towards the attacker, Izuku had thrown Bakugo over him and down towards the ground.

"Gah!"

Once his eyes got to look at Kaminari, he was still there amazed. Hell it kinda made Izuku impatient a bit.

"Hurry! Find the bomb!"

His plea reached the second time. The blonde blinked twice before getting on his feet and ran off to find their main objective.

Izuku had seen him run off not focusing on the main threat for the time being.

"Deku."

The tone was rash, irrational, and almost deadly. Looking over his shoulder, Izuku clearly saw his opponent on his two feet, glaring with nothing but anger.

The One for All inheritor felt his feet shake, it was not a good sign. His body remembers the pummeling of his bully. It was simply reacting to the experience.

"Don't you dare look down on me!"

His bark scared Izuku. Everything that was once between them was gone before this day, that was the meaning that came from Katsuki.

"K-Kaachan I..."

"It's time to die Deku!"

Bakugo went straight for a boosted tackled and it succeeded. Izuku made contact with the wall before having a blast straight to his chest. The impact destroyed the green mask Izuku was equipped with.

Using the attack as an advantage, Izuku pulled quickly the capture tape. Maneuvering through the shock and pain. Katsuki felt his arm being wrapped and instinctively attack once more.

His other arm was free and ready to explode a certain Deku. Izuku on the other hand wasn't going to get blast-palmed in the chest again, ducking and dodging to the side was the only escape from the blast.

Instinctively, he ran into the halls to give himself time to make a plan.

"Why are you running Deku?! Was it fun, looking down on me this whole time, you bastard?!"

Izuku flinched at those words. 'That's not it Kaachan. That wasn't it.' His mindfully said to himself.

 **With Denki and Eijrou...(Five minutes later)**

"Man, that dude sure was in a hurry." Kirishima, the red haired hero-in-training said to himself as he guard the room his bomb was. Earlier, when he was following the sandy blonde teammate, he left the place unguarded, and he learned quickly it was a mistake.

Seeing the rash decision of charging in and creating a sneak attack that was Katsuki. Kirishima noticed how his opponent Kaminari ran off to find the weapon.

Noticing his actions, Kirishima made break for the weapon to guard it without letting Denki see him. So here he was now patently waiting as the time ticked. All he needed to do was wait it out, if Midoriya or Kaminari came into the room, then it will turn to fight mode. All he needs to do just to win the exercise.

"Yo."

Another voice got his attention. Turning around to face a certain blonde smirking at him. The excitement was mutual as the two opposition glanced at each other.

"Hey pal. I guess I am your opponent."

"You bet and we are going to win this exercise!"

Denki exclaims before releasing his electricity upon Eijrou. The yellow crackles followed through aiming at the red haired teen.

Quickly, Kirishima leaped to the side and took cover behind one of the columns in the room. He was hastily thinking on how to approach this.

Meanwhile Denki suddenly stopped his first release attack.

'I can't use to much. Otherwise I will become helpless. Just gonna have to wait until I find an opening.' The blonde thought carefully.

'Damn! I need to rush him now!' Kirishima thought as he got out of cover and sprinted with everything and hardening his forearms and body.

Now alert at the incoming sprinter, Denki activated his quirk at the last minute when he was tackled.

"Ughaaara!" The noise shifted from a shout to a repeated syllable pattern as the volts shocked Kirishima.

Quickly Denki got up and push himself away from his opponent.

 _"Kaminari-San! Did you find the bomb! The ear piece surprised Denki but nonetheless he responded._

"I see it. Almost got i-oof!" His response was short lived as he was again tackled by the red haired hero-in-training.

"Sorry pal, can't let you go there." Kirishima spoke in a heavy tone as he apprehended the blond battery-charger.

"Damn!" Denki shouted as he struggled against the harden quirk user. Compared to Kirishima, Kaminari was not as physically capable to go hand-to-hand fights with Eijirou. Especially now with the quirk of hardening overpowering him.

Quickly, Denki activated his quirk sending endless amounts of volts towards his opponent. Even with the harden quick in use, it was defenseless against the emitting electricity. Gritting his teeth and clenching his open fist harder, Eijrou focused on aim his will towards the body of Denki.

 ***Pound***

Denki coughed up as his lungs, lost air at the punch near his upper abdomen. Relentless, Kirishima continued again slugging this time in the side making Denki flinch and deactivating his quirk on instinct from pain. In response to that gesture, Kirishima got a hold of his capture tap, attempting to restrain Denki thus putting him out of the training exercise.

Kaminari saw this and tried to escape by pushing and punching the body of the 'villain'. To avail, his punches were stinging of pain around his knuckles since to his surprise, Kirishima hardened his abdominal muscles and skin.

"You put up a good fight. But I won." Kirishima spoke with victory shout as he started wrapping Denki with the tap. Struggling on both sides to escape or capture, both boys felt the building rumble as the sound of loud blast or blasts which came from below.

Losing his momentum and balance, Kirishima lost the tight grasp upon Kaminari. Thus the blonde kicked himself away from Eijirou. Earning a about couple of inches away before stumbling down by the shaken state of the floor.

With urgency, Denki spoke into his ear piece. "Midoriya! What going on?!"

The response he got was scratch static cuts on his partners voice. _"Kami-Sa-. I-dn't-st-Kaa-blast."_

"Midoriya? Midoriya?!"

 **Meanwhile with Izuku...**

Everything did not go as planned. Izuku was laying against the rubble with his hero costume destroyed from the two heavy explosions. The first blast was set off to get him out of his hiding spot, considering that all he had been doing was stalling Bakugo for the last couple of minutes. The walls surrounding them were destroyed leaving a devastated remains of a floor. Quickly after the first blast which leveled the floor by itself, the second one was meant for Izuku personally leaving the boy with burn marks across his arms, torso, and legs.

Things got personal, too personal now for the training exercise. Izuku removed his arms from the collapsed ruble after talking to Denki but his ear piece as damage by the sound of the blast and force of it as well.

"Deku." A angered tongue grabbed the boy's attention. Izuku looked up to meet the glaring eyes of victory.

"Lets see you use your quirk." He demanded as he grabbed the weaken boys arm and thrown him which was followed by another explosion towards the projected green-haired teen.

"Argh!" Izuku screamed in pain as he was sent flying and boosted to the other side of the room. Rolling against the floor and hitting a wall or whats left of it. Izuku clearly saw the outside shine from the wide open gape. He smiled as the sun hit his face, the pain was still there but something about it hitting his burned skin was a warm bliss.

"The hell you smiling about you damn nerd?"

"I...don't know. This seems somewhat nostalgic." His mind was at ease, the pain was surprisingly helping him speak, then again it could be that he was physically exhausted. Bakugo scoffed at that response, all to well, he knew what Izuku was talking about. It could be the first time Katsuki raised his quirk against Izuku, or the many other of times where it lead to the same result.

"Lying about your quirk for all these years sure is nostalgic isn't it? Or is it the amount of times you were always beaten by me?" His tone went along with Izuku's, even though it was clear for the both of them that this wouldn't end unless Izuku either confirmed Bakugo's assumption or losing to him in a fight.

Izuku shifted his gaze back at the sandy-haired blonde standing a both him. He sighed mentally, he knew his morals was unjust, to lie about his powers. For the sake of his teacher and symbol of peace. He inhaled.

"Yea. I lied and I know that you probably hate me even more now, but let me tell you." _Stop. Don't say no more._ "It wasn't of me looking down on you. I just couldn't control it then and even now." _Shut up! Don't Lie!_ "It was only recently when I had the courage to put myself out there and I have a few people to thank for." _Why? Just please stop. Tell him the truth, he deserves it that much._ "This is all I can say, I'm sorry Kaachan." _I am sorry for not telling you the truth._

His heart and mind were never more separate. In his mind, he hated Bakugo, for all the years of torment and being deemed a 'Deku' for over a decade, it harmed the teen. Although his heart was saying otherwise, he deeply wanted to return to the friendship they had as children, but his illusion, his reality was not so set on letting him get his wants. That was the harsh lesson. Not to mention, to bear the responsibility of One For All, it weighed heavily. Although 'what did it matter when it came to Bakugo' his mind would speak. 'He has done nothing but effortlessly attempt to break you again and again.' Nothing was alright with this power, and Izuku was now learning it the hard way but the journey only just begun.

Bakugo smirked in anger. His pride was being challenged by Izuku's deception. The curly-haired teen could feel the rising tension between his tired yet sad gaze against the awaken but also furious glare. "You got some nerve to apologize Deku. Truthfully I am glad you did not follow my advice and took a swan dive off the roof, because now I get to enjoy forcing the power out of you."

He took a right swing at Izuku. The green-haired teen reacted by rolling to the side and trying to break for the other side of the building. His jogs were like peels off of his thighs. Desperate, Izuku started to crawl away before he put some pressure on his arms. Falling back down on to the floor, Izuku couldn't feel his left arm. While it was still there and everything to seem in place, it was unbearably numb.

"Crap!"

The sensation on his left arm was not present, likely due to the blast that he had received head-on alongside the collateral rubble. Izuku needed a plan but right now he is purely acting on instinct. Which is currently his downfall.

Sounds of heavy but uncomfortably patient footsteps, gave massive worry for his current well-being. Earlier he did not care about anything which then branded himself as a liar of his own morals, know karma was getting back at him.

Feeling his body getting kicked in and back even further. Izuku looked up at Katsuki, he did not carry a emotional glare but a silent straight face. "Your right this is nostalgic. A little tip for you, the next blast will forfeit your career." Katsuki said as he raised his grenade gauntlet let once more. The same one that demolished the floor a few minutes prior. Izuku quickly got up on his legs to support himself with his right arm on his knee.

"Its over Deku, I win." Katsuki declared as he was close to pulling the pin once more.

Upon instinct, the need for victory raised even higher than ever. Charging the bestowed power of One For All, Izuku braced himself for a Detroit smash it wasn't until that he realized a rushed gusted wind had entered the room. As the teens aimed their attacks on one another, Izuku suddenly felt his arm being raised up in the air and the incoming blast dissipated in an instant.

The roaring sound of windows breaking and the ceiling being blasted upwards caught both boys off guard. Holding Izuku's now broken arm up was his mentor and predecessor: All Might. Apparently when he came in, he used another technique or 'smash' to counter Bakugo's explosion.

 **"That's enough young Bakugo, young Midoriya. The match has already been decided but I feared that you both could not hear my voice through the speakers.** **SO I HAD TO INTERVENE!" His Booming voice echoed with righteousness, did they not know that the match had been decided.**

 **"Rest now the two of you, Young Bakugo? Are you injured?" All might asked with concern for the young blonde, who scoff it off.** "I'm Fine." **All Might turned quickly towards Izuku. "Young Midoriya, I will send you to the nurses office."**

Izuku felt the weight of his rising arm(which was being held by All Might) slowly become heavy. Actually his hole body was heavy. Slowly letting himself fall to exhaustion, he felt the grasp of his number one hero supporting him.

10 minutes later...

Mina could not believe what she had witnessed. The training exercise was intense...no it was more than intense. Not even words couldn't even describe it. She was personally impressed by the display of action from Kaminari and Kirishima. Although it paled in comparison between Midoriya and Bakugo. Seeing the shy, timid, and soft-spoken teen going through agony just by another classmate.

"Why didn't he hold back?" She said allowed. Mina knew the power Izuku had, after all she witnessed it first hand. Or was it because of All Mights intervention was the reason why the curly-haired boy didn't use his quirk. This exercise could have been finished a lot sooner if Izuku just had used his quirk but that was an hypothetical "if" that didn' matter anymore. Either way, she was seriously invested in the action of it all. Even if all of the sound was cut off, she could tell the struggle to win. Same goes for the ear jack-girl.

Kyoka, felt a sense of thrill. To be honest she was compareing the scuffle of Denki and Eijirou, to the emotional war between Izuku and Katsuki. To be honest her opinion of the training exercise got her more excited for better or worse.

 **"Alright the next pair will be Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro. Versus. Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki."**

 **AU: To be honest this has been a near finished draft of a chapter, that I wanted to get done for a while now but nonetheless hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
